Color
Color is a consideration for many components of our homes. The exterior, the walls, furnishings all have colors. And for some people those colors can have a large effect on how they feel. Colors are an important design consideration. Color themes or palettes can create a sensation that the environment is planned and organized. Color can make objects stand out or blend in. A simple palette consists of a single color—with various shades of that color being used regularly in the environment—to strengthen the effect when items cannot be in the color, they are in "neutrals", usually whites, greys and black, metallics or sometimes tans and browns. Other color schemes rely on contrasting colors, complementary colors or sometimes two colors that just look good together. Colors can have emotional effects on many people. ... __TOC__ Colors and associations Colors also have associations with holidays or feelings. Temporary decorations for a holiday often have a predominant color or color scheme. Some colors are associated with the seasons—even their names can reflect that, "winter white", "spring green". The meaning associated with different colors can also vary from one culture to another. Red Red is associated with * luck and the Chinese New Year celebration * love and Valentine's Day (also see pink below) * Italian nationality (In some expatriate and Italian heritage communities in the U.S., red is worn on Columbus Day as a symbol of Italian solidarity or pride.) * warmth and food * danger Red tends to be an intense color. It is associated with many strong emotions, such as anger or intense love. Too much red in a room can be overwhelming. Red is often muted by using a blended red, such as a brick red, or by using it as an accent color with other milder colors as the predominant color. Orange Orange is associated with * pumpkins and Halloween (See Halloween party, and also the colors purple and black.) * autumn leaves Yellow Yellow is a cheerful, spring color. It's associated with sunshine. It also has an association with cowardice. Green Green is associated with St. Patrick's day, Irish nationality, and ecologically friendly practices. Light green is associated with spring and fresh plants. In combination with red, green is associated with Christmas. Blue Blue is usually considered a calming color. It is a popular "favorite" color. And it is often used to decorate little boy's rooms. There are a range of blues. Cobalt, royal, navy and midnight blue are dark blues. They are not usually used for wall colors, but make good accent colors. Light, sky or baby blues can be used more liberally. When it is said that someone has the "blues" it means that they are sad and depressed. Violet or purple Purple and lavender are secondary colors associated with Halloween (see orange and black too). Purple may be seen as a representation of royalty. Purple is also considered to be a "spiritual" color by some. White White is associated with * cleanliness (but sometimes with extreme focus on cleanliness over comfort) * Weddings (purity) in "Western" culture * Mourning in some "Eastern" cultures "True white" is difficult to achieve, see off-white below. Also see black and white below. For some people, white has frightening associations with doctor's offices and "super hygienic" and stark environments. Black Black is associated with * Halloween * despair * mourning (in European and European-influenced cultures) * nighttime * magic In conjunction with white, black has different associations, see black and white below. Black and white Black and white together are often associated with formal occasions, such as the kind of party where a black or white tuxedo would be worn. There are black and white parties. Black and white is used for some fancy "Western" New Year's Eve parties. And although white is a predominate color for Western weddings, black and white with a color is often part of the decorating scheme for a wedding. Cream, light off-white colors Neutral. Most "white" is not pure white. It has other tints in it. Pink Pink is sometimes used with red, such as for Valentine's Day. It's also a popular color for little girl's rooms. Traditionally it was seen as a very "feminine" color, but it's now being used in wider contexts. Pink tints may be added to a while or off-white neutral to make them "warmer". Magenta Magenta, a bright pink with hints of purple, is an exciting color. It makes a great accent, but can be overwhelming as the main color. Lavender Lavender is a light purple and has similar associations. It's associated with grace and spirituality. Some associate it with femininity, Once upon a time, lavender was the color for "light" mourning. Turquoise, Teal and Other Blue-Green Colors Depending on the shade, these colors can be calming and tranquil or "modern" and fresh. These colors are also "tropical" and reminiscent of island waters. External links * *There is a color wikia that has numerous different colors. Category:Considerations Category:Decorating